1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission technology, and more particularly, the following description relates to a wireless power transmission technology that generates a high power transmission efficiency even when a distance between resonators changes.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a variety of portable electronic products have been released as the development of information technologies (IT) has increased. Battery performance of the portable electronic products is emerging as an important issue. Portable electronic products as well as household appliances can function to wirelessly transmit data, however, conventionally they can only receive power through wired power lines.
Wireless power transmission technologies for supplying power in a wireless manner have been studied in recent years. In a wireless environment, a distance between a source resonator and a target resonator is likely to vary as time passes. Accordingly, the requirements to match the source resonator with the target resonator may also change over time. Therefore, there is a demand for a method to improve wireless power transmission efficiency and a wireless power transmission method that may adapt when the distance between the two resonators and/or the matching requirements change.